Increasing levels of loading, which draws power from an engine to enable operation of the aircraft, are being proposed for future aircraft generations. However, information about the amount of power drawn by the aircraft loads is often not sufficiently reliable to be used for efficient management of power outtakes and control of the engine. As a result, aircraft engines are typically designed to meet scenarios where conservative power outtake estimates are made according to imposed engine installation limits. The performance of the engine is therefore not optimized and pilot workload is increased.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for aircraft power outtake management and engine control.